1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to masonry wall support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved masonry tie wherein the same is arranged to provide for support of a wallboard structure in a spaced orientation relative to a masonry wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air barrier structure is available in the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,842, wherein a wall tie structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,099.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a polymeric wall tie resistant to erosion and the like formed of a polymeric material oriented to secure and position a wallboard structure in a spaced orientation relative to a masonry wall and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.